Never leave this jungle
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: During his journy to the man-village, mowgli is stopped by a seductive Naga named Kaa...who want's the sexy man-cub for himself...KaaXMowgli WARNING: Contains sex, yaoi, and vore!


In the dark night air of the jungle, two figures were traveling. Both were tired, and weary from their day. One was a large panther, named Baghera. He had been made guardian of the boy he traveled with, Mowgli. As they crossed the last river ford, the panther came to a halt at a large tree.

"I think we shall light here for the night."

The cat looked up to the tall branches shrouded in heavy foliage, hiding the branches from the jungle floor. He imagined that it would be safer because no one could tell they were in the tree, too bad he was not the only mind to share those sentiments... for up above snoozed the mighty Naga, Kaa.

Upon getting up to the branch right beneath said Naga, the 2 started aruguing.

"Com'on Bagheera! Take me back to the wolf pack, I want to stay in the jungle, not some boring villege." Mowgli complained, leaning against the trunk of the tree and playing with a twig.

"Yo know I can't do that man-cub, the wolf pack has alread decided that it's best for you to stay in the man-village, besides, with all the dangers in this jungle, you wouldn't last one day by yourself...now try to get some sleep.", Bagheera yawned as laid down a small distance along the branch, dozing off.

"I can look after myself just fine!" Mowgli retorted, turning away and sulking.

Up above their heads, said naga stirred from the sounds of conversation below his lair, he poked his head out of the canopy and saw the young man-cub , his large yellow eyes appeared to glow slightly against the deep blue midnight sky as he slithered his way down to the branch where Mowgli sat, checking on Bagheera who was sound asleep, he made his move on the innocent man-cub.

"Sssay now... What have we here?" The thick trunk below the naga's waist continued to lengthen down from the thick foliage above, hovering over the branch. The muscles below the scales of black and brown tightened and relaxed, making his whole body look like free floating water in the dim moon light. He came closer to the boy, flickering his long forked tongue down at his face, teasing his nose ever so slightly.

His eyes widened and he gasped playfully as he realized the answer to his own question, "Its a man cub... A mossst delicccious, and lonely man cub..." The naga hissed in delight. His body quickly flew up and over the boy, eyeing him over very closely, even flickering his tongue at the crown of his head. As the naga passed over him, his thick trunk came to graze its warm scales across his hair, messing it up as the well built naga slid his handsome torso back infront of the boy.

The young man-cub felt a chill go down his spine as the warm scales touched him, but then he glared at the naga and frowned, "Oh, go away and leave me alone you weirdo.", he said as he truned his back to him.

Bahgeera yawned sleepily, thinking he was talking to him. "Oh, you know I can't do that, now go to sleep man-cub.", he said.

Rather surprised by the boy's response, the naga turned back to eye the slumbering panther, nodding eagerly to his suggestion.

"Yesss, man cub..." kaa hissed in a seductively light voice, his thick trunk coming now to rest on the branch as he slid slowly closer to the boy. His eyes were locked on to the man cub's but the Naga's began to blossom with bright, deep colors, swirling and dancing in an inviting pattern.

"Pleassse... Go to sssleep..." the naga began to sing to the boy, softly and lightly swaying his body and head. a hand reached out and lightly held his chin, as he pulled his eyes in close, breathing hotly across his face,

"Pleasssse... go to ssssleeep..." Kaa was almost moaning as he directed his luliby into the boy's ear before rolling back, inviting the boy's eyes to follow him were ever they went.

Mowgli's mouth hung open as his eyes got wider staring at the display before him, his legs slipped apart and his pupils began to slowly shrink down to almost nothing, a few small rings of colour emitted from the centre of his eyes as Kaa's tail slid down behind him from above...

"Sssleep little maaan-cub, ressssssst in peaceeeee..." the snake continued, wrapping his coils further up the boy, enjoying the feeling of his body within his grasp.

The sensual caress of Kaa's smooth coils sent a few more small shivers down Mowgli's spine, making his groin twitch with arousal. Kaa then moved his head closer to him, letting his eyes watch as the spirals got bigger and bigger...quickening his fall into a trance.

"Ssssleeeeeep, sleeeeeeeeep...", he hissed, pressing his forehead against Mowgli's, his eyes almost touching his own, the quivers of excitement Mowgli felt in his crotch were getting stronger, as evidenced by the bulge in his briefs, Kaa noticed this and smirked, he then reached down and started stroking his dick, making him moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmm...Oh...yes..." Mowgli was moaning as his erection was stroked by this snake, the young boy having never experienced anything like it, Mowgli's mind was about ready to give into the lust, his eyes rolling back into his head and his eye lids dropping closed, but with what little will power he had left tryed to call out for his companion's name...

"Ba-Baagheeera...GULP-Mmmmph!"

Mowgli's drooping eyes all of a sudden bulged open as Kaa's tail tightened around his neck, but Kaa took it a step further and kissed deeply on the lips, his forked tongue entering and exploring his mouth.

The devious naga's hand slid up, holding the boy's head as he deepened the kiss. His forked tongue wrestled for dominance with the helpless boy's, before circling around it entirely.

Once Kaa's coils had compleatly encircled his body, the naga began to lean Mowgli back, exposing the red bulge in his lap. He pushed his hips up in between the man cub's thighs, grinding his scaly hips into the boy's sensitive flesh while he kissed him.

"...their is no use in arguing man cub... now... No more talk until morning" the panther whined out, hovering between sleep and reality.

Kaa opened his eyes slowly, breaking the kiss with the boy sensually. eyeing the entranced Mowgli, he couldn't help but snicker with delight. He gave the man-cub's bulge a satisfying squeeze as he spoke,

"Oooh, i don't think he will be aurguing about what i want to do to him..."

He slowly picked his body up, squeezing the coils around him tighter as he lifted him off the branch, flickering his forked tongue across his lips.

Kaa brought Mowgli higher into the tree where no one would interrupt them, he then dragged Mowgli's red brief down, revealing his ass and cock, Kaa slithered between his legs, and wrapped his long tongue around Mowgli's cock.

Mowgli moaned in delight as Kaa's tongue engulfed his cock, as he began to suck and lick, Mowgli could feel kaa's lips rubbing up and down his hard rod.

He slid his tongue along the shaft, tickling the tip and curling around it, encasing Mowgli's member in his warm, slimy tongue, Mowgli threw his head back and thrust his hips into Kaa's mouth, begging Kaa to engulf his cock completely.

Kaa then finished it up by wrapping his cock up in his tongue right up to the base and moving it up and down repeativly, giving his a tonguejob, Mowgli's spiralling eyes shoot wide open as he came long and hard, squirting his thick cum down Kaa's throat.

The big naga grinned as he felt the boy's erection throb into final release within the warm confines of his mouth. His tail squeezed tightly around it to milk it for every last bit of his sweet seed. His tail shifted, sliding around the boy's frame more to adjust his hold on him. He now had his hips free and exposed.

Kaa's snake like tongue slithered back along the base of his length, passing down to the base of his sack, and on to feel the tender flesh of his nether.

"Ssssuch a ssssuculent, delicccioussss boy he isss..." he thought to himself. He slowly pulled his tongue free of Mowgli's cock, pulling himself up onto a branch, pushing some of this thick coils aside to pull the cocooned man-cub into his lap.

"Do you like it in my coilssss, man cub?" he hissed, forcing the boy to straddle the naga's thick scaly trunk. He pulled him close to were their hot lengths touched each others, as the snake hissed a lustful snicker.

"Yes...master...", Mowgli said still in a trance...

The naga smirked, "Then you'll LOVE this...", Kaa then moved his head down to Mowgli's ass, suddenly, something slimy made contact with his asshole.

"Ahan!", Mowgli squeeled embarrassingly, flinching, his eyes wide as he felt Kaa's long tongue pushing it's way up his ass, using his saliva as a lubricant ."Haaaaah!" Mowgli moaned, shaking, his vision was flashing in all sorts of colours as the pleasure made him even hornier. Kaa pumped his tongue in and almost out of his asshole, slowly at first, then quicker, Mowgli screamed again as he orgasmed all over the branch. As Kaa finally hit that sweet spot, Mowgli was hard as a rock and continuously orgasming.

As the naga licked away, he had shifted his thick, heavy tail around on the branch. With Mowgli's passionate moans echoing through the jungle air, Kaa tightened his grip on the boy, but by doing so caused a thick loop of coils to shift, unnoticed, off the branch and down to the level below. The length landed right next to where the sleeping panther lay, making him jump with fright.

As the boy let out one loud, final moan, Baghera now saw that the Mowgli was missing. He saw the thick coil and knew at once who could be responsible Swinging a firm paw down into the naga's tail, He jumped up into the foliage above, crawling up to face the naga.

"Kaa! Back off kaa!" he yelled, landing down on the branch, as the large naga turned to face him in pain.

Kaa had been so supprised by the panther's swat, that he drove his tongue deep into the boy, tightening his coils sharply around him, before letting the cocoon fall back onto the branch. He slowly removed his tongue and turned to face the panther, scowling bitterly.

"You have made a big missstake my fine furred friend..."

"...a very STUPID, misssstake...", Kaa said, avancing on Baghera as he slowly backed away, remembering that the naga was stronger than him, as Kaa slithered forward, he tightend his coils around Mowgli once more before emitting colorful spirals from his eyes...

"Look me in the eye when i am ssspeaking to you..." he smirked, shooting out and catching the panther in his arms. He pulled his head round to look at him, but before the panther was fully exposed, he managed to shut one eye. But it was all to much for him. The swirling colors bored into his mind, sending deep, overpowering waves of arousal and relaxation coursing through his body.

"Please... Kaa..." he begged, his voice just above a whisper.

"Both eyesss... if you pleassse..." the naga flickered his tongue acros the panther's eyelid, forcing it to open by reaction. The last eye vanished behind a series of rings of magnificent color.

The panther lay back limp under the big snake, helplessly entranced by the snake. The naga wound up the coils that had fallen, using them to coil around the cat. His big, powerful muscles squeezed around his body, and made him lay out long and thin, as the last coil ended around his throat was Kaa's trunk, letting his long, leaking length snuggled up tightly to the panther's wet nose and mouth.

"You have jussst ccccealed... your... dooom..." he said darkly, pulling the panther up closer and closer to his gaping maw, letting mowgli watch as the coils began to constrict and massage his body.

As Kaa swallowed him , he licked Baghera's face, making him purr a little, Kaa's tongue moved around his face as it entered his lips and his nose, Kaa then swallowed him all the way to his chest, as Mowgli watched, he started to feel aroused on account of Kaa's hypnosis, as his dick became hard it poked through the cocoon of coils he was in, slowly he started moving his hips back forth, the feeling of the smooth scales increasing his arousle.

Baghera continued to slip down Kaa's throat, his body being massaged by his throat muscles and warm saliva, Kaa continued to swallow, making it up to his balls and penis, Kaa's tongue wrapped around Baghera's dick making him moan once more, Kaa's tongue then entered his asshole and he moaned uncontrollably and started to cum in Kaa's mouth, who happily swallowed the cum as Baghera continuously orgasmed.

The display was becoming more and more arousing for Mowgli as he started trusting hips harder, loving what he was seeing and loving the feeling of Kaa's coils on his cock. Baghera was smiling widely not caring that he was being eaten alive at that moment as he was in a state of extreme ecstasy.

As Kaa sucked and swallowed getting to his legs and feet, Baghera began to black out, and the arousle was getting more and more intense for Mowgli, each of the snake's swallows caused another powerful orgasm for Baghera, and each was stronger than the last, causing his heart to pound harder and faster, causing him to lose his grip on reality.

Baghera moaned loader, loving the feel of the wet and tight massaging walls on him body, "Baghera you tassssste deliciousssss.", Kaa commented with his mouth full, Baghera simply nodded with a large smile on his face from inside Kaa, Kaa chuckled and decided end his little "game" and finally gulped down his feet and tail, Baghera was swallowed alive and whole, but not before giving one final orgasm and going into an eternal, blissful slumber...

After seeing guardian meet his end, Mowgli gave one final thrust and had the most intense orgasm in his life, cumming all ove the out side of Kaa's coils.

As the big bulge slipped down into Kaa's long body, he turned back to the boy coiled up in his tail. he saw the growing puddle of fluid around the base of his cocoon, and smirked. The man cub's erection poked through his thick bindings, making the serpent thick of lustful things.

The horny naga pulled the cocooned boy up into his lap, stroking his face slowly as he began to thrust his snaking erection up into the cocoon next to the boy's, massaging them together.

"Ssssuch a nicce catch for the evening..." he hissed, licking Mowgli's face dominantly.

The horny naga then turned pulled the cocooned boy over, exposing his ass and cock, and with one mighty thrust, plunged into the boys waiting ass, making him scream in pure pleasure. Kaa gasped, "Ah your ass is so tight man-cub! I could fuck you all night long!", Mowgli just moaned louder, lost in hisown little world of pleasure, Kaa started going faster and faster, slamming into the young boy.

Then, with one strong thrust, Kaa spilled his seed into Mowgli, while Mowgli spilled his seed onto the branches below, Kaa contineued to thrust into the boy, and every time Kaa was thrusted into Mowgli the man-cub was given him a wonderful and pleasurable feeling, one that made his head spin. Mowgli was amazed at how many times he shot a load, but now branches below him were almost painted white.

Kaa then surprised the boy by flipping him over and looking at him with lust filled eyes, "We're not done yet man-cub.", he whispered.

Mowgli gasped as he felt Kaa's rod harden inside him, Kaa lifted Mowgli's hips up so Kaa was able to go deeper and hit the sweet spot inside him, Mowgli was now moaning and screaming Kaa's name, so much so he didn't notice his tail comming towards his face.

Kaa drove his dick directly into Mowgli's prostate, causing him to arch his back and open his mouth in a silent scream, Mowgli found his mouth stuffed with Kaa's tail, and at the angle he was in Kaa's cock was able to go much deeper, then Kaa started to get rougher untill he finally reached his limit and groaned as he gave one last shot of cum into Mowgli's ass, and the boy could take it no longer and began to fall asleep in the naga's coils.

Kaa smiled at the man-cub and Mowgli heard 3 word's before entering a blissful slumber, "You're mine...forever..."

The End...


End file.
